Damon and Elena What if
by Alyona77
Summary: After "Memory Lane". What I think should happen. Stefan and Elena broke up for real. Damon opens Elena eyes on something she should have see coming. Elena and Damon story.
1. Chapter 1

**After "****Memory Lane****", what I think should happen. What if Stefan and Elena broke up for real. I don't own Vampire Diaries **

**

* * *

**

Elena

Elena slammed her bedroom door, she was really upset. How could he? All because of Katherine. He was falling for her plan. She was sure that what Katherine wanted. She wanted Stefan, and would not stop till she got him. That really made Elena mad; she was no where to bee seen for 145 years. And now she just showed up like nothing happen. Damon was not joking when he called her a bitch. _Ugh, she didn't really want to think about Damon right now_. _She_ _had enough problems to worry about._

"Thinking about me?" Damon voice came from behind her.

"What are you doing here?" Elena asked. This was not the time. She was fare to angry at Stefan to deal with him.

"I came to see how you doing." Damon smirked and sat on her bad. "I heard you're broke up."

"Because you were there," Elena pointed out. She saw him ears dropping. Which didn't really surprise her?

"No need to be angry at me," Damon said. "I can't change the fact that Stefan is still in love with Katherine."

"What?" Elena asked. What was he talking about? They broke up, because of her safety. This was not the first time.

"Oh, Elena you so blind," Damon shocked his head. "He is in love with her; he just won't tell you the truth."

"You're lying," she refuse to believe him. Stefan would not do that to her.

"No I'm not," Damon argued. "He always been in love with her. And they together right now. That's why he broke up with you."

_No, Elena thought. Damon was lying. He didn't want her to be with Stefan. This was not true. _

"I don't believe you," Elena stated.

"Than go to our house, they are there right now. I heard them when I left," Damon said with sadness in his voice.

_Was he jealous? She thought. _

"Fine I go, just to prove you wrong," Elena agree. Maybe she could talk to Stefan. And get back together. If he would just listen!

"Don't pretend I didn't warn you," Damon said and walked her to his car.

**Damon **

He drove silently. Elena didn't say a word. She seems to be deeply in thought. I feel sorry for her. She now had to see, how match of a coward Stefan was. He was with Katherine now; it didn't even take her that long to get him back. He was on other hand was over that bitch. Elena was so match better, and she was nothing like Katherine. He saw that from the first time. He never even compared them. Stefan was different, Damon could see that now. He just wished Elena was not in the middle of all of this. She didn't deserve that, she already lost so match.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Damon asked her one last time. They were right by the front door. This was her last chance.

"Damon I don't think Katherine is here," Elena shook her head at him and opened the door.

Damon followed her; he could hear Stefan and Katherine in living room. This was going to be interesting.

"Stefan?" He heard Elena gasp. He warned her.

**Elena **

She could not believe what she saw. Stefan and Katherine cuddling together. Damon was right. _You should have believe him, they voice in her head whispered._

"Elena!" Stefan said. He looked surprised and shocked, but not hurt.

It was all a big lie, Elena thought. She should have known.

"Hello Elena," Katherine smiled. She was enjoying the show.

"How could you Stefan?" Elena whispered. "For once tell me the truth."

"He was never in love with you Elena," Katherine stated the facts. "It's always been me."

Elena looked at Stefan. He didn't say anything. For once Katherine didn't lie, and Elena saw the truth in her eyes.

"Goodbye Stefan," she said. They were rally over. With that she turned around, and made her way to the door. Tears soon follow. She loved him, she choice him over Damon. And that is what she got.

"Elena wait," Damon catches up with her. "Let me drive you home."

"Why are you helping me?" Elena asked. "Shouldn't you bee fighting for Katherine love or something? Or is it because I look like her, and she didn't choice you?"

Elena didn't know why she said those words to Damon. She was just really mad.

"Just get in the car Elena," Damon simply said.

**Damon**

Damon ignored what she said. She was hurt and betrayed. Damon felt the same way when Elena rejected him. Again he drove in silence. He didn't want posh her over the edge.

"We are here," Damon said.

Damon watched her picking her purse up and getting out of the car. He made sure she got onto the house, before drive off. She needed space, and he respected that. Still he was going to have a chat with his brother.

"Was this whole think necessary?" he asked them when he got to the boarding house.

"What?" Katherine asked innocently.

"Don't pretend to be stupid Katherine, I know you far to well." Damon glared at the women he used to love. What did he saw in her?

"She deserves to know the truth, that's all I did." Katherine smiled and snuggled closer to Stefan.

"And you," he turned around to his brother. "Couldn't you bee man for once and tell her the truth?"

"I was trying to protect her from heartbreak," Stefan said.

"Sure," Damon said. "Just like you don't go crazy from human blood. Just for once stop lying."

Damon was mad. His little brother just broke the women he loved. The one who actually cared for him. Even if she was not in love with him.

"What about you?" Stefan asked. "You pretend like you don't care, when you in love with Elena. I thought you would be happy."

"Don't make this about me, at least I never told her a lie. Even when I almost killed her brother. I know how to face the truth."

With that he just left, he didn't have the willpower to listen to them. His self-control was sleeping.

He ran to Elena house. He needed to make sure she was ok. Well as ok as she could be.

**

* * *

**

This is my first Vampire Diaries fic. I just love Damon and Elena together. And I believe Stefan still loves Katherine. So I would really appreciate feed back. Thanks

**Oh and sorry for the spelling, English is my 3 language. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Elena **

_This was not fair, Elena sobbed. Why would he do that to her? _At least have the courage to tell the truth. No, Katherine was the one who spoke the truth. Her life was already screwed enough, but this was over the board. She didn't even felt like writing in her diary, it would take to long. And all her emotions would come back, twice as bad. She didn't know what to do? How to deal with this mess? There was no one she could tell about this.

"Elena?" a voice came from the window.

"Damon?" Elena was shocked to see him here. Why was he helping her? She used him. Told him: he lost her forever. Why was he here?

She slowly opened the window. Elena was confused, but his presence made her feel a little better.

"How are you feeling?" Damon asked as he steps into the room.

"Hurt, shocked, in pain. The list is long," Elena said with sarcasm. Only Damon could make her act liked that. There was something about him. They way he acted around her, he was never afraid show his true self.

"I'm sorry Elena. I wish I could do something. I know the feeling," Damon tried his best to comfort her. He was not good at it. It was not his think. This girl made him do strange thinks that somehow touched his dead heart.

"Wow I never thought I see the day Damon would take a blame for someone else," Elena was truly shocked and amazed. She never expects to see that side of Damon. It was like he fell her pain.

**Damon**

Elena always managed to surprise me. She should be crying, be mad. Yet, she was making those sarcastic remarks.

"Come one Elena you need some sleep," Damon said. She needs to get some rest. Maybe tomorrow the reality will hit her.

"Sure, wait here." Elena commands him. She grab her pajamas and left to her bathroom.

Damon made himself comfortable on her bed. She was going to take a while, he knew that. Some thinks he just knew about her, it kind of scares him. This girl got under his skin. He wanted to kill his brother, for real this time. He threatens him before, but this was different. He was different, Elena change him. Something he believes was impossible. He didn't even think the same. Damon just shocked his head, and focused on Elena scent. She needed time, time to heel. He would wait for her, he was good at waiting.

"Done," Elena said. Her face was fresh, and a little flushed.

"Ok, I be outside if you need anything," Damon said and moved to the window.

"Stay," Elena whispered.

Damon didn't believe what he heard. Was she asking him to stay?

"Are you sure?" Damon asked. He didn't want her regret anything in the morning.

"I don't want to be alone," Elena said.

"I stay"

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is short. But I think it's cute, to see different side of Damon. I would really appreciate feed back. Thanks :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Elena **

Stefan and Katherine were chasing Elena. No matter where she went, they were always there. Laughing at her.

"Stop," Elena screamed.

"Elena," Damon voice seamed so far away. "Elena, wake up!"

"What?" Elena suddenly sits up. She was in her room. And Damon was beside her.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

She shocked her head, her voice was gone. She felt stupid, and helpless. How could she be so blind? The events of previews day rushed back. Every single detail, the scars were still fresh. It hurt, no matter what she may thought.

"Elena talk to me," Damon demanded. He was afraid she went in shock.

"I'm fine," she whispered. She didn't want to worry Damon. He done so match for her.

"Elena look at me," he took her chin in his hand. Forcing her to look at him. "I know that you hurting. Don't shut me out, I want to help."

Elena looked into Damon's blue eyes. There were pleading her to let him in. She never saw him so open, to someone else.

"I had a dream about Stefan and Katherine. They were chasing me, and I couldn't get away." Elena said. Her voice almost broke in the end. Just to imagine Stefan do that I that in the real word, it scared her.

Damon face darkened a little at the mention of his brother. He controlled his emotions fast, and pilled Elena close.

"Don't worry I wont let them hurt you. It was just a bad dream." Damon comforted her.

"I know," Elena sobbed. "It just hurts to love a person and then realized it was all a lie."

"I know," Damon whispered.

Elena felt bad, she was not the only person hurt here. Katherine choosed Stefan, which meant Damon, must be hurt to.

"What about you?" Elena asked. "Aren't you hurt by Katherine?"

"I'm over it, you helped me realized what a bitch she was," Damon smirked.

"Glad to help," Elena smiled. Even in the moment like this, he could make her smile.

"Now that we are clear about that. You should go to sleep." Damon gently pulled her down with him. "Goodnight."

"Thanks and goodnight Damon," Elena whispered before letting her body relax.

**Damon **

He watched her falling a sleep. She seemed really hurt by Stefan. His stupid younger brother. How could he do that? Some think Damon would never understand, no matter how match he tried. He didn't even wanted go back to sleep. Now what is he suppose to do? If this was some other time, he would probably snoop around Elena's room. Now he just couldn't bring himself to do it. So he just settled for watching Elena.

**Elena **

Elena waked slowly. There was Pease, like nothing could touch her at this moment. She felt free and indestructible. She liked the feeling. Elena tried to move, but someone was holding her back. Damon, Elena remembered. He stayed the night. That's why she felt peas full. Damon made her feel like that. And even when Katherine broke his heart. She couldn't hate him, even when he almost killed her brother. Somehow the pain from Stefan betrayed didn't hurt as match. Maybe time did heel.

"You're awake," Damon said. His eyes still closed.

"Yeah, thanks for staying with me." Elena thanked him. She felt so match safer with him.

"Anytime," Damon smiled. "So how are you?"

"Better," Elena answered. "I figure out it's workless to cry over something that was never mine."

"That's the spirit," Damon smiled.

"Thanks, I'm kind of hungry." Elena changed the subject. She still was not ready to talk about it.

"I get it you take a shower," Damon got up and pit his shirt on.

"Is that you way of telling I stink?" Elena raised an eyebrow.

"Just a little, your drool all night," Damon smirked.

"You wish!" Elena returned the smirk. She was in playful mood today.

**Damon **

He watched Elena walked to the bathroom. There was something different about her this morning. He liked the new Elena. She was more carefree. Maybe what happened yesterday was for the better. With those thoughts Damon left her room to make breakfast.

The house was empty, witch was a good think. Damon didn't feel like explaining anything to Elena's aunt. He could here water running upstairs, that didn't really helped him. He tried to concentrate on food instead of Elena. He quickly grabbed the food from the fridge. This was the time to show his cooking skills to Elena. He would enjoy the surprise on her face.

"Smells good," Elena came to the kitchen about 15 minutes later.

"I know," Damon said cockily.

"So what are we doing today?" Elena sit down.

Damon was to shock to speak. She just said"we". He was rubbing on her. He could tell. He had to make sure to make this day, she will never forget.

* * *

**Reviews would really make me happy **


	4. Chapter 4

****

Damon

Damon was really frying his brains. He really couldn't come up with idea. He knew she wouldn't like anything expensive. She would prefer something more personal, something with a special meaning. And he knew just the place.

**Elena **

Elena was kind of nervous. Damon wouldn't even give her a hint. That kind of scared her, you never know with Damon. She just dressed casually; it should work for almost anything.

"Are you ready yet?" Damon yelled.

"Almost," Elena said. He was so impatient.

Putting on the last of her eye shadow, she glanced in the mirror one last time before leaving her bathroom.

"What took you so long?" Damon whined.

"I like to take my time," Elena shrugged.

"Oh, great now you turning in to me!" Damon said.

"Never," Elena mocked in 'Damon' sounding voice.

She didn't wait for Damon's reaction, and headed for the door.

"Katherine!" Elena said in shock.

"Hello Elena," her look alike said.

**Damon**

Damon stopped in shock, this could not be happening. He immediately pulled Elena behind him.

"What are you doing here?" Damon said in cold voice.

"Be nice Damon, I came to see Elena." She said with a smile.

"You're not welcome here," Damon said.

"Oh, but I've already been invited," she said and stepped in.

_This could not be good, Damon thought. _

"What do you want?" Elena asked.

"I want to talk," Katherine smiled.

"About?" Elena pressed.

"Alone," Katherine point at Damon.

"I'm not leaving her with you, bitch," Damon said.

"No need to be so nasty with words, Damon. Just a friendly conversation," Katherine was getting inpatient.

"Fine," Elena said.

"What? Elena are you out of your mind?" Damon asked.

"What's the worst that can happen? She kills me," Elena said.

"Yes, that is what we are trying to avoid," Damon pointed out.

"Damon," Katherine shook her head. "Always so stubborn. If I wanted her dead she would be dead. So stop I'm not playing this game."

"She is right," Elena agreed. "I'll be ok. Trust me."

Damon could not believe what was happening. Elena and Katherine were on the same side. He didn't really want to let her go. He didn't trust Katherine. But by the look on Elena face, he knew he had to. She would never forgive him if he didn't.

"Fine," Damon let out a breath. "But if something happens to her Katherine I will personally kill you."

"Got it," Katherine agreed.

Damon watched Elena as she joined Katherine outside. He just wished he wouldn't regret his decision.

**Elena**

Elena didn't know why she agreed to talk with Katherine. But she wanted some answers, and she was the only person who could give them to her. She slowly followed her look alike outside.

"I'm sorry about last night," Katherine said.

Those words shocked Elena, she could not be serious. This was not her style.

"I know you probably don't believe me," Katherine said. "But I do feel, and it may sound strange but I really am sorry."

"It was not your fault, entirely." Elena said when she found her voice. "Half of it is Stefan's."

"You really are different," Katherine said.

Elena didn't really know what to say. She was having a conversation with Katherine here. She was supposed to be the killer. And look at them, having a normal discussion.

"I expected you to hate me, for all I did. And yet here we are," Katherine said.

"Tell me about it," Elena shook her head.

"And by the way," Katherine said before turning. "Denying your feelings, won't make them go away."

Before Elena could even ask what she meant by that, Katherine was gone.

**Damon**

Damon was really anxious. He could not hear what they were talking about. That just made him restless. He was on the verge of going outside when he finally heard Elena's footsteps.

"How did it go?" Damon when straight to the question that was eating him up inside.

"Better than I would ever imagine," Elena said.

"Really?" Damon raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, she even apologized," she smiled at that.

"You're sure you were talking with Katherine?" Damon asked.

"Yes," she said. "I was talking to her."

_There is something more, Damon thought. Katherine was after something._

**Tell me what your think about this chapter :) plz **


	5. Chapter 5

**Elena**

Elena was really confused. What did Katherine mean by: "Denying your feelings, won't make them go away"? What feelings? About the breakup? _No, the voice in her mind whispered. _Then what was it? Something about Damon? Oh, no! She was using him. She still hasn't forgiven him. It was like with the book. Katherine was wrong about one thing. She was not different. She was just like her. The only difference was, she didn't know she was doing it. This was not good. She only had two options now. To forgive him, or let him go. She knew how he felt about her.

But can she forgive him? Can she bring herself to do it?

**Damon**

Damon stayed quiet. He knew Elena needed time. He still didn't know what Katherine told her, but it seemed really important. He knew when she was ready, she would tell him. Damon was good at waiting. He waited this long, he could wait a little longer. _But she still doesn't forgive you, he thought. _It was true. Elena still hasn't forgiven him. Was she using him? No, Elena was not Katherine. She just needed someone to be there. And he was the best person, because he been there. He had been the second choice. He knew how it felt to be rejected.

"I forgive you," Elena whispered. It was like she was reading his mind.

"Elena, are you sure? I don't want the pressure of your breakup to get on the way. I'll still be here," Damon was trying to give her an out. He didn't want her to regret her decision.

"No, I'm sure. You have been here for me, when no one else was. You didn't try to make me feel better. You were just there. And as for Jeremy, he already forgave you. If he did, then I should too." Elena said.

"Thank you," Damon said.

For a moment no one said anything.

"Ok," Damon finally broke the silence. "Now lets go."

"Where are we going?" Elena asked.

"It's a surprise," Damon smirked.

"Oh, not fair," Elena whined.

"Yes it is," Damon disagreed.

He waited for Elena to grab her purse. He was going to show her something, he's never shown anyone. He wanted Elena to know the real Damon. He owed her that much.

"Ok, I'm ready." Elena said.

Damon led the way to his car. The drive was not that long.

"Ok, at least give me one hint," Elena pleaded.

"Ok," Damon agree. "You been there before."

"I've been a lot of places." Elena pointed out.

"I know," Damon said.

"You did that on purpose." Elena said.

"Maybe," Damon smirked.

Elena just shook her head, there was no chance in arguing.

Damon glanced at Elena and smiled. He knew she didn't like not knowing. But that was the point. He was still mad at his brother and Katherine. After all the times that Stefan said how much he loved Elena. Damon just shook his head, this was not the time to think about that. He just needed to enjoy the day with Elena.

**Elena**

Elena glanced at Damon. He seemed to be in deep thought. She felt safe with him, and that scared her a little. He had this power over her that Stefan never did. Was this wrong? To be out with your ex boyfriend's brother? Elena didn't want to think about this right now, she would worry about that later.

"We here," Damon announced.

Elena looked around. She knew this place. This was the land where the old Salvatore house used to be. Stefan took her here once, when he told her the story. Well his version of it. Elena didn't asked anything. She knew better than to push Damon. He would tell her on his own time. Elena just needed to patient.

She followed Damon. He seamed different in this place. Almost vulnerable, like he was still human. Elena only saw that side of Damon once. He usually hid his feelings, but now his walls were gone. Elena liked this Damon more than she would like to admit.

"This is my mother's grave," Damon pointed at the grave stone.

It was covered with flowers. They were fresh. Did he come here often?

"I come here, to feel closer to her." Damon confessed.

_Just like I did, Elena thought. _Who knew they had something in common?

"I don't really remember much," Damon said. "But I know she was the best mom in the world."

Elena smiled at that. Who knew Damon had it in him? Stefan didn't really talk about the past with her. He always hid things from her.

"You're a lot like her," Damon looked at Elena for a second. "She would have loved you."

"What about your father?" Elena couldn't help but ask.

"He was..." Damon hesitated. He didn't knew what to say. "He always loved Stefan more. Mostly because I looked like my mother. I always disagreed with him, just like she did." Damon smiled at that.

"Sounds like you," Elena smiled. Even back then, he was the same Damon.

"Yes, so when mother died, all his attention when to Stefan. So now you can see I don't really have good memories about him."

"I'm sorry," Elena put her hand on his. She felt the need to comfort him. To make his pain go away.

"It's not your fault. I was always the second best," Damon said.

"I'm sure that's not true," Elena disagreed.

"My dad, Katherine, then you." Damon said. He walked away from her. He didn't bring her here, to make her feel guilty. "I'm sorry, that was out of the line."

"Its OK. That's how you feel," Elena shook her head. "I understand."

"Still I didn't mean to make you feel bad for me Elena." Damon said.

Elena knew what he meant. She also knew that he was right. She should hate him for saying that, but somehow she just couldn't. Maybe because somewhere inside, she wanted to change that.

**Damon**

Damon still wasn't sure, why he said that? He didn't really mean it. Or did he? Maybe somewhere deep inside. But if everyone already knew that he was in love with Elena, then why did this confession shock him so much?

"Now I know what Katherine meant," Elena whispered.

"About?" Damon asked.

"Nothing, its nothing really important." Elena turned around and looked at the sky. She was doomed.

**Another Chapter Done! Tell me what you think :) and for everyone who did, big thanks:) **


	6. Chapter 6

Elena

Elena slowly made her way upstairs. She had a lot on her mind. Today she saw a different side of Damon. It scared her how open he was to her. He never acted like that, not even when they used to be friends. But a lot has changed since then. She was different, she no longer depended on Stefan. So where did Damon fit in her life now? Was he still her friend, was he more? So many questions ran through Elena's mind. There was not enough hours in the day to find the answer to all of them. When did life become so complicated? It used to be simple. She missed those days, but then she would have never met Stefan or Damon. And would never have learned about Katherine and vampires. Wouldn't that be better, to be in the dark? To not know the horrors of this world? To never have a broken heart, and not break somebody else's to?

Elena just shook her head, she was thinking to much about all of this. She just need to let it go. To live her life. She deserved that.

Damon

Damon was siting outside Elena's window, he often watched her. It kind of became his habit. There was not a day that went by without him thinking about her. When did he become like this? He never let feelings take over him. This girl sure made him do things without even realizing. He would do anything for her, and that scared him. He loved Katherine, and look what that did to him. Elena still loved Stefan. Everyone always loved his little brother, he was the prefect person. The prefect vampire, boyfriend. Why would Elena love a monster? A monster who almost killed her brother.

What could he offer her? He was not prefect, he snapped all the time. He killed people for fun. Why would anybody ever love him. His own father didn't.

"Damon?" Elena voice brought him back to reality. "What are you doing here?"

"I was making sure you were OK," Damon immediately replied. It was half true. He didn't want her to be hurt.

"Do you want to come in?" she asked.

"No," Damon said. "I should go, I have to check on Stefan anyways."

Elena looked slightly hurt, but let it go. "Ok."

With one last glance, Damon left. Maybe if he keep distance between them, he get over it. Who was he kidding? This was not a some stupid crush, this was love.

Elena

Elena watched Damon disappear into the night. Why was he here? And why did he leave? He never passed up a chance to be with her before. There was something wrong with him, but she couldn't put her finger on it. She had to make sure he was ok. Even if that meant facing Stefan.

Elena made her way to Boarding House in record time. She was really worried about Damon. He was acting really strange, even for him.

"Damon? Are you here?" she called. She looked around the living room. He was no where to be seen. "Damon," she tried again.

Arg, she was getting really frustrated. Where was he? There was no way she leaving this house without talking to him. Elena made her way upstairs, maybe he was in his room. She had never actually been there, but she had pretty good idea which one it was. She slowly opened the door. His room was dark, that didn't surprise her. Damon preferred dark, especially black. What she didn't expect, was seeing him pack.

"Damon, what are you doing?" Elena asked. Why was he leaving? Why now?

"I'm leaving," Damon said without looking at her.

"Why?"

"It's better that way. Stefan left, you can go back to normal life," he explained.

Was it true? Can it be true?

"Your going after Katherine," Elena whispered. "How could I not see that. You still love her, just like Stefan."

"What?" Damon face jerked up. This was not something he expected from Elena.

"You heard me," Elena snapped. She felt broken all aver again. Just like Stefan. For two different people, they sure had a lot of things in common.

"I don't love her Elena, how could you say that?" Damon seemed broken just for a second. Then his mask was back.

"You leaving, aren't you? Right after they leave! What do you want me to think?" she was on verge of crying.

"Something, anything...but not that," Damon was mad. How could she think that? After everything. "Can't you see that I'm in love with you!"

Elena looked at him in shock. This was something she did not expect to hear from him. She knew he had some kind of feelings for her, but love?

"What?" she wanted to make sure she heard him right.

Damon took deep breath. "I love you. It's that simple. That's why I'm leaving, I know you don't return those feelings. I don't want to make this hard for you."

Damon took his bag, looked at Elena for last time. He didn't even take two steps, when he heard Elena.

"Wait," she pleaded. She could finally made since of his words, and Katherine's from this morning. She loved him too.

"How do you know I don't return the feeling?" she challenged him.

"You made that pretty clear Elena. When you told me it will always be Stefan."

"I lied," she confessed. "I had to, I couldn't be Katherine. I couldn't do that to you."

When Elena finally had the courage to look at Damon, she was shocked by what she saw. He was no longer that broken man, who had all these walls around him. He finally opened to her. There was nothing left, but the real Damon. The Damon who loved her.

"Say it again," he pleaded.

Elena knew what he wanted to hear. "I love you, Damon."

Before she could even finish her sentence, his mouth was on hers. She desperately kissed him back. They clung to each other. The kiss was filled with need, from both of them. There was also love and passion.

"I love you Elena," Damon said and rested his forehead against hers.

**Sorry for not updating sooner. Work and school took all my energy. I hope you like it. **


	7. AN

**Sorry I didn't update for so long. But I think this is it for the story. I really can't stretch it farther. I hope u not disappointed. Thanks to everyone who review, it means a lot.**


End file.
